Meet The KK
by That There's My Baloney
Summary: The origin of K.K., my favourite little guy. P.S. my first fanfic.Please review, I'll make some DBZ fanfics soon too!


Title: Meet The KK Category: Games Kirby Author: That There's My Baloney Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+ Genre: Humor/Drama Published: 04-26-11, Updated: 04-26-11 Chapters: 1, Words: 885 Chapter 1: Chapter 1 Meet The K.K.

Part One: Pondering and Wondering

Kaz sat in the shadow of his bedroom as the sun's rays slipped in through the blinds. He pondered life in general, and how he would deal with his life's difficulties. He paced back and forth, considering ways to approach. It wasn't hard, but it was not going to be a walk in the park either. Hmm. If only he could...

Kaz was so deep in thought, he did not notice a shadow slip through the door. Slowly,it geared its voice box, took a breath, and...

"KAZ!"

Kaz leaped about two feet in the air. He trembled coldly as he rotated his head to observe his intruder.

"What...who...when..where...h-" Kaz stuttered in confusion.

The voice took another breath. Slowly, it moved its lips and began to speak...

"I'm going out for a walk with Vadier. See ya!" beamed the shadow.

It was none other than Sami, his eccentric little sister.

Before Kaz had a chance to object, the door had slammed in his face and the receding voice of singing echoed down the landing hall.

Kaz hung his head in shame.

He couldn't bear the thought of his sister, his YOUNGER, FOURTEEN year-old sister, dating before him. What was worse...her date was several years older than her...

"SAMI! GET BACK HERE...! SAMI!...ugh..." groaned Kaz.

Well,maybe it was for the best. After all, she was old enough to make her own decisions. But then again...Vadier was her brother...

Kaz paused. He thought to himself nonchalantly. There's nothing wrong with your younger sister dating your older brother...is there?

"I'd better follow them." muttered Kaz.

He sped down the hall after her. He flew out the door, shoved his car-keys into the ignition, and sped off after Vadier's car.

Part Two: Waiting and Watching

Kaz soon lost sight of his target.

I bet they'll have to come back this way, he thought.

Slowly, he backed his car into a parking space. He waited. And waited. And waited.

It began to rain. Drops spattered on to his windscreen.

Kaz reached for the wipers. The mechanical cleaners sheltered him from further boredom. Drops flying off, back and forth...

but he soon tired. He'd waited long enough, damn it...

He turned his ignition on, and slowly accelerated into the road.

What he din't notice was the lights of a familiar car heading his way.

Kaz saw the car, but it was too late. He braced for impact...

There was a horn. A scream. Then came the crash...

Kaz checked himself...was he dying..? Legs...clear...arms...fine...chest...wait...was he bleeding...? He lifted up his shirt to see a ton of blood spurting out from his chest area. He knew it was over...he took one last glance at the opposite car. He saw a terrible sight...collapsed in the driver's seat was a body of a young man...and next to him..a young girl.

What made Kaz's reaction even more grief-filled was that this was no ordinary girl. It was Sami! But there was nothing he could do. He felt the grip of death...as slowly...he felt his consciousness slip...

Part 3: A Miracle Occurs

Kaz stirred. He realised, almost instantly,he was...alive.

"Ugh..." he groaned.

"LOOK!" shouted a voice. "He's waking up..!"

Kaz recognised the voice. It wasn't a boy's...it sounded like a girls...but it was too squeaky. Could it be Sami?

He opened his eyes.

He opened them just enough to see a small, pink-haired figure staring back at him.

"AAAAARGH! WHO ARE YOU?" he screamed in petrification.

He looked down. He had no legs...just feet...and no arms. Just pinkish stumps...he was a KIRBY!

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BODY?"

The pink-haired puffball handed him a mirror.

"Kaz..." said the pink-haired Star-Warrior," I'm Sami."

Kaz's jaw nearly snapped off out of horror.

"WHAT?"

Sami took to explaining that their bodies had been gravely injured, and had to be replaced with artificial bodies from the Exodyn Kirby Research Centre.

"What happened to Vadier?" Kaz asked, horrified. He

Sami explained he had also survived the crash but died, so they had to again replace his body.

"Good stuff, those guys," said a voice.

Kaz turned to look. It was Vadier!

The new Kaz dropped his jaw again, but in pure awe.

He asked why the two went on a date. Sami answered bitterly,

"Why else? Mom never lets me talk to anyone, and I am good friends with Vadier...and..mmmf!"

Vadier clamped his hand over her mouth before she spilled it all.

Kaz sulked. He wondered again. How would he deal with this...? Oh well...I guess it was for the best.

"OK guys...let's go home."

The threesome left the hospital. All's well that reviews well!


End file.
